battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wilderwest Contract
"The Wilderwest Contract" is a season 3 thread. Summary Full Text Part 1 'Orskaf Donz: '''The metal clad boots of the warrior clunked against the hard stone floors of the Wilderwest’s castle throne room. The squinted eyes of the helmet starring ahead as the man approached the current ruler of the Kingdom. He came to a stop. He had requested an audience with the Queen upon arrival, and the massive army on the distant hill behind him gave the monarch of the Wilderwest a very good reason to hear his words. He stood in silence for a moment, and then spoke, his voice guttural through the helm. “I am one of the Judges of Odin’s first regiment of mortal soldiers,” he claimed simply. “My duty is to serve our god through negotiated enlistment. I come on a diplomatic mission to your kingdom…and bear a contract,” he finished with a quite, barely audible sigh. '''Eleanora Rose Haddock: '''A spindly middle aged woman with sharp cheekbones, a sharp nose, and even sharper eyes propped a hand on her chin. “An emissary from Odin?” she asked in a reedy, piercing, and somewhat nasal voice. “I have had workings with the spiritual world before. Show me your proof, and we will see to this contract.” '''Orskaf Donz: '"Proof?…I suppose that is reasonable…tell me…has your kingdom ever did any trading with the village of Port Krum? I’m reasonably certain we once constructed a fine sail vessel for your late, former, King…" The man said. 'Eleanora Rose Haddock: '''The woman rolled her eyes, as though weary of the conversation already. “I hardly care about the affairs of trade and vessels for the king,” Eleanora intoned. “Although the name is familiar enough. We have been… visited… by their second-rate ‘noble’ class, I am sure.” She squinted. “Yes. I remember that family distinctly well. Unfortunately unforgettable.” '''Orskaf Donz: '"Then you are out of luck when it comes to proof," the man said, reaching up and taking off his helmet. Thin, dark grey hair fell to his shoulders, and his lined eyes met hers. Orskaf Donz worked his jaw. “My face is the only proof I got…” 'Eleanora Rose Haddock: '''She looked at him up and down. It was as though scrutinizing him for any tricks of the eye, any conjuration of magic, that he might otherwise have been. Her lips pursed together when she made her deduction. “I remember you,” she said coldly. '''Orskaf Donz: '''Orskaf sniffed, his lip twitching. “And I remember this kingdom. You were always good to my village, unlike other place. Because of that I am willing to make negotiations easy.” '''Eleanora Rose Haddock: '"Speak your treaty. It is *I* who will decide if it’s easy." She stood up and began pacing right in front of the throne. 'Orskaf Donz: '"No shit you’ll decide," Orskaf grumbled, his lip curling. "Ragnarok is nigh…The armies of Valhalla and Hel are emptying onto earth. You have the obvious choice of signing this contract. If you sign, everyone in your kingdom, no matter who they are, will be enlisted into Odin’s grand army. You will be required to fight. Those that physically cannot fight must do services that aid the soldiers. It’s that simple. However," he added gravely. "If you do not sign, then you will not receive this armies protection, you will be defenseless as other divine or damned armies sweep in, and set everything to ruin." he quirked an eyebrow. "Easy?" 'Eleanora Rose Haddock: '"Everyone required to fight?" she asked, stepping up slowly to him, examining him closely. "That seems a little exaggerated, perhaps? Surely not the children,” she murmured, though her voice showed she held no interest in them. “Not those too old to fight. And there must still be someone to oversee them.” Her voice suggested herself. 'Orskaf Donz: '"The children and elderly, depending on how young or old they are, will be the ones running errands, or treating the wounded and sick. I ''will oversee them, along with the various chieftains, captains, and judges of the army.” Orskaf replied. He motioned with his hand and one of his soldiers came up, handing him a parchment. He walked forward, setting it on the table in front of the sorceress and laying an ink quill beside it. He looked up at her expectantly. '''Eleanora Rose Haddock: '"This is all very sudden," she said, pausing. "How much time do we have?" 'Orskaf Donz: '"This meeting," Orskaf said bluntly, as if he didn’t have time for any further delays. "And if you have your doubts then see what is true with your own eyes. Those men on the hill want to either welcome new members, or torch this place. And I will not give them a neutral answer so if you would…pick up the quill…and sign…" 'Eleanora Rose Haddock: '"Very well," she said, squinting her eyes disapprovingly at him, but nonetheless picking up the quill with her right hand. She signed with a large, eloquent cursive Eleanora Rose Haddock. ''"Is that as you desire it?" '''Orskaf Donz: 'Orskaf snatched up the quill, signing his own name. He didn’t answer for moment, and then raised his head. “There is one small matter.” he said as he rolled up the parchment. “There is a rather brash man I would like to get a personal audience with…without a blood bath. You know him of course…your nephew…the rebellion leader?” he ran a tongue on the inside of his lips, his eyes drifting off to the side. "So I will need the boy’s favored retaliative, for negotiation purposes." 'Eleanora Rose Haddock: '''Eleanora stared at him for a while without blinking. “Is this your own personal desire, or is this some way to help us with Ragnarok?’ '''Orskaf Donz: '"I would prefer to have the people of that particular rebellion working under me." Orskaf said casually. "Young blood, eager to be something worthwhile, easy score. So can you do that for me?…Soldier?" 'Eleanora Rose Haddock: '"I think my daughter Elin would be more than interested. Unless, of course, you’re looking for someone ‘physically strong’ or what have you." Eleanora shook her head distastefully. "Elin," she emphasized, "would be able to speak to her cousin with little difficulty at all, and she really has been looking to meet him for a while. She is quite young yet, eager to make her mark on the world, very intelligent, and fully willing to follow any orders you would have." 'Orskaf Donz: '''Orskaf thought about that for a minute, and then he sighed. “I’ll be waiting at the outside of your court yard. Have her be there in twenty minutes.” he said, he turned, but hesitated on his way out. “Eleanora…” he said. “You realize who you are now? You, and everyone else…is a soldier. If I were you, I would let go of my…prestige, for the sake of keeping myself alive.” '''Eleanora Rose Haddock: '"If you’ve lost your own prestige, you have no reason to tell me any sort of thing like." She turned her back on him until he left the room. "Fetch Elin," she told the nearest guard as soon as Orskaf left. "Have her meet me in my personal quarters." 'Orskaf Donz: '''Orskaf turned around violently, grabbing the guard about to do Eleanora’s bidding and throwing him to the floor. He stormed over him, turning to sorceress around. “I have every right!” he said, his eyes aflame. “I command you now, and if you so much as ''think ''of repeating such insubordinate words I will kill you right here for violating the contract!” he breathed heavily. “So do you have anything else to add?” '''Eleanora Rose Haddock: '"If we’re all soldiers, we’re all equal," she said passively. "I mean you no disrespect or ill will… comrade. I fulfill the contract even as we speak by bringing Elin here. Will you allow my guard to follow my humble bidding for your purpose? Mind you, I don’t even need to ask why you want to approach my nephew. You simply asking is enough for me to comply." 'Orskaf Donz: '"The command is the following. Odin, Valkyries, Asguard born, me…you. I am no comrade," he said simply with a quiet shake of his head. He paused. "But you…are quite well spoken. You know how to address a situation, and the people in them." he nodded once. "Very well, let’s put this behind us." With that he turned, exiting the building. He then waited out side the court yard by a dragon pulled carriage, awaiting Elin’s arrival. 'Eleanora Rose Haddock: '''Eleanora walked stiffly up to her quarters and shut the doors firmly shut, sighing heavily before she stepped to the back rooms. Her eyes brewed over the amulets and staves and ancient books, at times fingering something as though she intended to pick it up and use it. She heard the door open and click after a short time, and she turned to greet a weedy twenty-seven year old woman. She had thin, straight red-brown hair falling to her mid-back, brown eyes, and a frightfully pale complexion. She spoke in a soft, high voice, one that could hardly be taken seriously for all its sappy sweetness. Even the words she spoke, defiant in their own way, sounded coddling and obsequious. "How many spells is it this time, Mom? You ''do know they tire me.” "Elin, This is very important. I might actually have a chance to dispose of your fool cousin once and for all. With his mother Gunnhild out of the picture, and he taken care of, I can be the official and permanent ruler of the Wilderwest." She squeaked innocently, “Didn’t they just say something about Ragnarok? Will there even be a Wilderwest?” "That’s what the contract I just signed is for," Eleanora said, beginning to prepare a drink in a small cup at her fingertips. Had one not been paying heed to the ingredients, one might have mistaken it for tea. When she finished her mixing, she pressed it straight into her shorter daughter’s hands. "Even if there’s not a Wilderwest at the end of this, there’s a better chance of me living and getting some strong and solid leadership if Gareth and his family are out of the picture. Now I need you to be my eyes. A hindrance to Gareth, however you can manage it without being obvious. And my dagger, if you have the opportunity. Do you have a blade on you?" "Seven," said Elin sweetly. "Any of them poisoned? No? Let’s fix that." She began seeking through her shelves more. "Be careful, Elin. You can’t let anyone even suspect you, even after you kill him." "Of course, Mom." She sounded far too easygoing and uncaring for all her mother was suggesting assassination. "Target the king first and foremost. It’s no good killing his wife and children first if he’s still around to go in a fury and seek out revenge. As you know he does. Gets so angry at the lightest things. Tut tut.” Eleanora found her dagger, whispered a few words before handing it to Elin, and then said, “but after he’s disposed of, the queen and prince can surely leave this realm, too.” "Yes, Mom," said Elin. "You’re going right now with a man named Orskaff to meet with Gareth. Orskaff is with Odin’s army. See to it you obey him completely. You know how to do the rest." Elin nodded, swallowed the drink, grabbed the poisoned blade, and exited Eleanora’s room. Part 2 'Orskaf Donz: '''Orskaf and Elin had been sitting the the carriage for nearly two hours in total silence. Elin would have been able to tell Orskaf was glaring at her, the way he did to most people, if he had not been wearing his helmet. “Did a boy named Stonegit ever enter your Kingdom girl?” he asked suddenly. “I last heard he was in the Wilderwest…I don’t suppose he heard of him.” '''Elin: '"No, I haven’t," said Elin, voice light. She pulled up an easy smile that stretched cross her cheeks. "Never even heard the name before. Stone…what?" 'Orskaf Donz: 'Another spell of silence feel over them. “Didn’t figure…” Orskaf said, ignoring her question. The small sliding panel behind Elin opened, the coachman calling back to him. ”Arriving at the port,” he called. “They’ll have a good supply of ice there.” "Good," Orskaf muttered. "Set up the package." "Yes sir," the coach man said. Elin barely had time to ask about the ice, when suddenly a sharp steel cable was wrapped around her neck from behind, and with a quick jerk, her head toppled to the floor of the carriage, the body slumping off to the side. Orskaf starred down at the head without blinking, although now he felt considerably more relaxed, and appeased. He calmly lifted his legs, resting his feet on the fallen head as blood began pooling on the floor, leaning back to wait for the end of the trip. Related Threads Category:Season 3 Category:Events